


Open Road

by evil_Jy (eviljy)



Category: Fastlane
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-24
Updated: 2008-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviljy/pseuds/evil_Jy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Van, Deaq and two expensive motorcycles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet minion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sweet+minion).



> Dedicated to: sweet_minion it's her birthday present!  
> Beta: as always I would've been lost with out dear kaijawest  
> Author's Note: I know nothing about motorcycles but I still think the bikes used in this fic are sexy. More info can be found [here](http://www.motorcycle-usa.com/Article_Page.aspx?ArticleID=770&Page=2#R1200GS) and a pic [here](http://pics.livejournal.com/eviljy/pic/000039dg). I know even less about [Afton Canyon](http://www.blm.gov/ca/barstow/afton.html), I just picked a place that was in the area I wanted and sound like it would suit the needs.

Three days off. Billie had actually agreed to give them three whole days off and permission to leave town.

Not quiet believing their luck, they had hurried to get a trailer and the two BMW R1200GS bikes safely stored away. One more trip to the house to get some gear and they were on the road, leaving L.A. behind them as fast as possible, not wanting to give Billie enough time to change her mind.

It was middle of July, which meant it was unbearably hot, the air sticky and stale. But neither Van nor Deaq cared. They had the windows rolled down, music blasting (for once they'd been able to agree on a style) and were simply enjoying this first taste of freedom, both knowing that it would get even better soon.

The two R1200GS bikes had arrived at the Candy Store months ago. It had been love at first sight for both Deaq and Van and they had been itching for a chance to give the machines a good, hard ride. But there hadn't been many occasions for a street chase by motorcycle and free days had been even rarer.

But this was their day.

After two hours down the I-15 and past Barstow, they had reached the Afton Road Exit. They took out the bikes, stored their gear in saddlebags and without further ado Van and Deaq headed down the Afton Canyon Road.

This was something else.

An astonishing mix of canyons, hills, multicoloured rock walls, thick vegetation and the Mojave River flashed by them as they rode the 100 bhp strong bikes along the trail. With the sun beating down on them and the wind catching in their clothes it felt like true freedom. No boundaries, no responsibilities, no criminals to catch. Only Deaq and Van and whatever they wanted to do.

They drove like this for hours. Exploring the different tracks through out the area, occasionally slowing down to enjoy the scenery.

When they finally stopped to take a break, both men were hot and sweating. After dismounting, their first action was to take off the helmets, immediately taking in a big gulp of fresh air, the second was to grab for the water bottles.

Leaning against his bike, Deaq looked at Van. Watched him drink greedily from the water bottle. Mesmerized by the way his throat muscles work. How his lips closed around the opening of the bottle. Followed with his eyes small trails of water running along Van's jaw, down his neck and vanishing under the collar of his shirt.

Deaq wasn't thirsty – he was hungry.

Three quick steps was all it took for him to be close enough to crowd Van against the bike. He startled his partner with this move. Deaq could see it in his eyes when Van put down the bottle and looked at him. For a moment they just stared at each other, gazes locked and Deaq found his own hunger reflected back at him.

When he moved, it was slow and deliberate. Deaq leaned forward, one hand down on the saddle on each site of Van's hip, pinning him between the bike and his body, nose close to Van's neck and he breathed in.

Took one deep breath and caught the smell of sun and heat.

Of the desert surrounding them.

Of sweat.

And of Van.

His unique scent, one which Deaq could identify under thousands others if he ever had to.

It was intoxicating.

Addictive.

Deaq's right hand left the saddle to bury itself in Van's thick hair. Slightly pulling to force his head back. A soft gasp left Van's lips but no word of protest.

One thing Deaq had always known about his partner was that he was a sensualist. He absolutely loved to feel. Everything. A bit of pain was simply part of the package.

One thing Deaq had learned about himself in the course of their relationship was that he would do anything to make Van happy.

The gasp was followed by a moan the moment Deaq's lips came into contact with the skin of Van's neck. He traced a line up his throat towards the jaw, tasting salt on his tongue.

Van shifted beneath him, resting his own hands on the seat, spreading his legs to admit Deaq to come in even closer, his feet solid on the ground to add support. But he made no move to touch.

Deaq's mouth reached his lover's lips and he moved his hand to firmly cup Van's head, holding him in place.

They had never enough time to do this. To touch each other, to kiss. When they worked, they had to be careful not to betray their relationship. They worked too much. Rarely able to share the same bed, rarely unobserved and free to indulge in each other's presence.

But now there was no one around to watch, no one to stop him from kissing Van truly and deeply.

His left hand lifted off the seat, sneaking in between Van's jeans and his shirt. He let his fingers stroke the soft skin there, feeling the texture, the jerk of muscles when he reached the stomach.

Nice but not enough.

Deaq let his hand ride up higher, pushing the shirt out of the way with the movement. Fingers skimmed over more skin, along ribs, over an erect nipple.

Van broke the kiss and jolted back with another gasp, eyes glazed with arousal now. Motivated, Deaq freed his right hand of Van's hair and used both hands to push the shirt up the rest of the way, over Van's head, down his arms, dropping it to the ground, already forgotten before it hit the dirt.

He didn't stop to enjoy the view the newly exposed skin presented to him. There would be time for slow later. Resting his hands on Van's hip, drawing closer again, he pressed their bodies together.

Hungrily, he latched onto one nipple, sucking it before grazing it lightly with his teeth. Van rubbed himself against Deaq, moaning in pleasure, wordlessly begging for more. Deaq obeyed by switching to the other nipple, giving the attention it deserved, giving Van more reason to make the sounds Deaq loved so much to hear from him.

Moving his hands from their resting place to the fly of Van's jeans, he popped the button and pulled down the zipper.

Van's breath hitched as Deaq leaned back and in one swift motion went to his knees, drawing Van's jeans and underwear down as well, freeing his erection from its confines.

102°F and it still felt cold as air hit his exposed cock. It sent shivers down his spine, making his muscles tremble with anticipation. The fact that they were out in the open, with nothing but the sky above them and the desert around them, with no way to hide what they were doing, should anyone happen to stumble upon them, only added to Van's excitement.

The sight of his headstrong partner kneeling before him in the dirt, dark hands stroking along Van's flanks, was almost enough to make him come right there and then, without his cock having been touched by more than the desert wind.

Only the knowledge of what would – hopefully – happen next made it possible for Van to hold back. But still, when Deaq enclosed the base of Van's cock with one hand, head moving forward, Van needed to close his eyes. Watching it, too, would have been too much.

He didn't even try to keep the deep moan from escaping when wet heat engulfed him and all his blood seemed to rush down to one place only. It was all he could do not to lean back too heavily against the bike, but to keep his knees locked, his feet on the ground.

It all made him feel trapped and exposed and at Deaq's mercy.

And he loved every second of it.

They had been lovers long enough to know each other's responses to the detail. They knew which buttons to push, what was a turn on and what not. They needn't ask anymore, there would be no unwanted hesitation.

It took Deaq only a couple of minutes to bring Van to the brink, and merely a twist of his wrist, a last change of the angle and Van was toppling headfirst over the edge. He came with a shout, loud enough that he would later wonder in embarrassment if it had echoed back from the canyon walls. But right at that moment he couldn't think, even his breath caught in his throat and for a second everything went blank.

When Van came back to the world he found himself in a tight embrace, his head resting on Deaq's shoulder and his lover's warm breath stroking the flushed skin of his neck and shoulder like Deaq's fingers had only moments before.

Van didn't need to turn his head to see the satisfied grin on his partner's lips, he knew it was there, and that it was well deserved. This had been truly mind blowing and it was difficult for Van to steady himself and to feel anything else but like melted gold between the heat of the sun over them and the heat emitted by the body before him.

After a couple minutes, though, Van found enough strength to straighten up and to let his own hands roam over the body pressed to his. He allowed some space between them, barely enough to get his hands on Deaq's chest and still so close that it took only a slight tilt of his head to have their lips brush together.

While they kissed, Van's hand snuck into Deaq's pants and began to firmly stroke the erection present there. It didn't take long, not after what had already occurred, before Van swallowed Deaq's groans as his lover came, spurting his seed over Van's hand and in his own pants.

Well, they both had brought a change of clothes along, knowing that it would be needed.

Spent and satisfied, they stumbled back to their bikes. After getting blankets, food and more water, they made their way to a shady spot underneath a high rock formation. They spread the blankets on the ground and settled their stuff before they sunk down on the make shift bed, curled up in each other's arms. They would nap for a bit before it was time to set up camp in earnest.

They still had two more days to spend as they wished. Two more days for Van and Deaq to explore, to feel free and to simply enjoy being together.

End.


End file.
